Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to magnetic memory devices and, more particularly, to magnetic memory devices including magnetic tunnel junctions.
As high-speed and/or low power consumption electronic devices are in relatively high demand, high-speed and/or low-voltage semiconductor memory devices used therein have also been demanded. Magnetic memory devices have been developed as semiconductor memory devices capable of satisfying this demand. The magnetic memory devices may emerge as next-generation semiconductor memory devices because of their high-speed and/or non-volatile characteristics.
In general, a magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern. The magnetic tunnel junction pattern may include two magnetic layers and an insulating layer between the two magnetic layers. A magnitude of a resistance value of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may be changed depending on magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers. For example, when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are anti-parallel to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may have a relatively high (“great”) resistance value. When the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are parallel to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may have a relatively low (“small”) resistance value. The magnetic memory device may read/write data using a difference between the resistance values of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern.
Highly integrated and/or low-power magnetic memory devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of an electronic industry. Thus, various avenues of research are being pursued to satisfy these demands.